Zoro in the Carribean
by Grimm48
Summary: Zoro is a famous bounty hunter who happens to be in Port Royal to collect some bounties when he rescues Elizabeth from drowning and falls in love with her. Pairing: Zoro x Elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

Zoro in the Caribbean

Zoro is a famous bounty hunter who happens to be in Port Royal to collect some bounties when he rescues Elizabeth from drowning and falls in love with her.

Pairing: Zoro x Elizabeth

Elizabth Swann is standing atop of a wall overlooking the ocean and the cliffs below the building with the newly appointed commodore Norrington, who is trying to ask for her hand in marriage but Elizabeth passes out due to her too tightly closed Corset and falls off the wall, landing in the sea beneath with a huge splash.

At the pier, near the wall she fell off of Jack Sparrow is talking to two soldiers guarding a ship. They aren't the only ones on the pier however when Elizabeth falls into the waters. Zoro, a green-haired swordsman famous for hunting pirates for a living has gotten himself lost on his way to the governor, intending to collect the bounties for the four pirate's heads he's carrying with himself in a bag.

"Will you be saving her?" Jack asks the two guards while they are on the ship, looking at the spot where the unconscious woman fell.

"I can't swim." One of them replies while the other shakes his head and Jack starts to remove his weapons when they hear another splash coming from further down the pier and they see someone swimming towards the drowning woman.

"He'll save her then." Jack says, putting his weapons back and goes over to the pier with the two guards to see if he can assist in getting the woman out of the water. When they reach the edge of the pier Jack sees a bag lying there with red discoloration on the bottom so unnoticed by the two soldiers he peeks into the bags and is greeted to the sight of the lifeless heads of four fellow pirates. Shortly after seeing this a pulse ripples through the seas and Jack looks at the force-wave with a dreadful feeling.

Meanwhile Zoro, who jumped into the water to safe the drowning person is swimming towards where she fell and dives down. Underwater he sees a beautiful girl being slowly dragged underwater until she touches the bottom of the ocean.

A few seconds later Zoro is at the bottom of the ocean and picks up the girl and brings them to the surface, gasping for air before they get dragged down by the water-soaked dress. Zoro quickly rips off her dress to get rid of the added weight and swims back to the pier with the girl under his arm. When he reaches the Pier Jack and the two guards take the girl out of his hands and lay her down on the wooden planks of the pier.

"She isn't breathing." One of the guards says freaked out as he leans down to hear for her breathing.

"Move." Jack says, kneeling down next to her and rips open the corset of the young woman, making her regain consciousness and spew out water.

"Never would have thought of that." The other soldier says while Zoro gets out of the water and sees the girl conscious. He then takes off his boots and slinging them over his three Katana's hanging from his waist.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Jack says and sees a pirate's coin hanging from the girls neck and asks her "Where did you get that?"

Before she can answer though the commodore and his men have arrived, and he points his sword at Jack and Zoro with his men aiming their muskets at them.

"On your feet." The commodore says while The governor helps up his daughter, putting his jacket over her.

"Shoot them." The governor says at seeing his daughters lack of clothing.

"Do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" Elizabeth asks and the soldiers put away their weapons.

"I believe thanks are in order." The commodore says extending his hand towards Jack , who shakes it but once the commodore grasps his hand he rolls up Jack's sleeve, revealing a Pirates mark.

"Had a brush with the east inda trading company did we pirates? Jack Sparrow huh and who are you?" The commodore asks them, seeing the branding over the Pirate mark.

"I'm not with him." Zoro tells them plainly, having his arms crossed and goes two steps over to his bad and picks it up, flinging it over his shoulder while the soldiers aim their weapons at him again.

"Hang them." The governor says, still angered by Jack removing his daughters clothes.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you will." Jack tells him.

"I don't see a ship captain." The commodore tells him.

"I'm in the market." Jack says.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one. The other one wasn't with him." One of the two guards tells the commodore, while pointing at Zoro.

"We'll deal with him first." The commodore says pointing at Jack and then takes off the equipment Jack has and inspects it, handing it to one of his men and leads Jack over to another soldier, who puts shackles on Jack.

"Commodore I really have to protest. Pirate or not this man saved my life." Elizabeth says standing in front of Jack.

"One good deed is not going to make up for a life worth of evilness." The commodore tells her.

Once the soldier has put the shackles on Jack he slings them around Elizabeth's neck.

"Don't shoot." The governor yells at the soldiers while Jack is using Elizabeth as a human shield.

"Commodore, my affects please." Jack tells him.

"Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack asks the girl who tells him "It's Miss Swann for you."

"Well Miss Swann if you'd be so kind." Jack says nodding over to the equipment the commodore extends towards them. Elizabeth takes the equipment and puts it on him, turning around while he has the shackles around her neck and then aims his gun at her.

"Gentlemen, my lady. You will all remember this as the day you almost caught captain Jack Sparrow." Jack tells them and shoves Elizabeth at the group while he uses a pulley to escape and make his way into town.

"Chase him!" The commodore yells and twenty or so men take off after the fleeing Pirate while three men, the two guards, the commodore and Elizabeth remain to deal with Zoro.

"Now to you. Don't worry we'll catch him and you won't be lonely at the gallows." The Commodore tells him.

"Listen, I've told you I'm not with him and I'm not a Pirate." Zoro tells them.

"If you're not a pirate then you won't have anything to fear if we take your things and check your identity, do you?" The commodore tells him and one of the soldiers takes off Zoro's swords, while he takes back his boots not paying the two guns aimed at him much mind.

"You're making a mistake, but seeing as you should've heard of me this will be explained soon I'm guessing. The Name is Lorenor Zoro." He tells them, handing the bag with the heads to the commodore.

"My god you monster." The commodore says disgusted and throws the back to the side.

"Hey, watch it those are my bounties." Zoro yells.

"Bounty hunter huh? Well it'd be my first time meeting one there are only three bounty hunters known and pretending to be the most famous one won't save you from your fate." The commodore tells him.

"Commodore, I think he's telling the truth. I've read of Zoro the bounty hunter and he is known for having three swords and green-hair." Elizabeth says.

"Quiet daughter. Just trust the commodore, he'll deal with him as he sees fit." The governor says, leading the girl away while she shoots Zoro a look of worry and guilt.

The soldiers arrest Zoro and lead him to the cells.

About an hour later Zoro gets company in his cell, when some soldiers throw Jack into his cell after he was caught at the blacksmith's, where he fought against Will Turner until the old drunken owner of the smithy knocks him out with a bottle over his head.

Soon after Jack was put into his cell Zoro decides to take a nap.

That night the town gets attacked by Pirates, who are looking for the coin around Elizabeth's neck.

Jack, hearing cannon fire from outside goes over to the small window in the cell and sees his ship firing at the town.

"It's the pearl." Jack says excited as he sees the pirate ship in the port.

One of the shots fired hit the outer walls of the prison, opening the cell next to Jack and Zoro up to the outside.

While this is going on, across town people are trying to flee from the pirates or fighting against them. One of them is Will Turner, who fights two of the pirates before he gets knocked out by another.

In the governors' house Elizabeth is trying to flee from two of the pirates, who are drawn to her location because of the coin she's wearing.

They chase her around the house with her trying to slow them down enough to escape but she gets trapped in a closet with the pirates heading right for her.

"Hello puppet." One of the two says opening the door of the closet and aims his gun at her.

"Parle. I invoke the right of Parle." Elizabeth says quickly.

"You want to be taken to the captain, then you'll go without a fuzz. We must honor the code." The pirate says, and they take Elizabeth to their ship the black pearl while the other pirates are pillaging around town.

When Elizabeth arrives aboard the Black Pearl she gets lead to captain Barbossa.

"Captain Barbossa, I'm here to negotiate an end of hostilities against Port Royal." She tells him.

"A lot of words towards us humble pirates. What is it that you want?" Barbossa says.

"I want you to leave and never come back." Elizabeth tells him.

"No." Barbossa says pretending to think it over.

"Very well. I'll drop it." Elizabeth says and takes off her necklace, going to the railing and dangles it overboard.

"What you hold sure shines but it matter to us why?" Barbossa asks.

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship I saw it 8 years ago on the crossing from England." Elizabeth tells them.

"Did you now?" Barbossa says calmly.

"Fine, I suppose if it is worthless there is no point in me keeping it. Elizabeth says and lets the necklace slide down before catching it again, making everyone aboard flinch.

"Ah, hahaha. You have a name Missy?" Barbossa asks her, stepping closer to her.

"Elizabeth Turner." She tells them, deciding against telling them that she is the governors daughter and uses her childhood friend's name instead.

"Miss Turner." Barbossa says, making the crew chuckle ominously.

"And how does someone come in possession of a trinket such as that, family heirloom?" Barbossa asks her.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean." She replies.

"Very well. Hand it over and we'll leave the town and never return." Barbossa agrees, holding his hand out towards her.

Elizabeth hands him the coin and the gives it to his monkey. The crew then prepare to leave.

"Wait, you have to return me to shore!" Elizabeth demands.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations, so I must do nothing. Secondly you must be a pirate for the pirates code to apply and you're not and thirdly the code is more of what you'd call a guideline. Welcome to the Black Pearl Miss Turner." Barbossa tells her.

The next morning Will awakes in the middle of the street, where he was knocked out and hurries towards the commodore and demands that they hunt the pirates down and save Elizabeth, who he saw get lead away by some pirates. The governor tells him that without any information about the pirates they have no idea where they will go. The two guards then inform them that Jack Sparrow might know something because he spoke about the Black Pearl the day before.

Will tells them that they should make a deal with him and ask him to lead them to the pirates but the commodore tells him that they left him locked in his cell and thereby are not his allies. Will however disagrees and after his talk with the commodore he makes his way to the prison, which is not guarded because everyone is busy otherwise.

"You Sparrow." Will says entering the Prison and going to the cell containing the remaining two Prisonsers, Jack and Zoro who then wakes up, having slept through the attack.

"Aye?" Jack says, lying on the floor while Zoro was leaning against a wall.

"Are you familiar with that ship the black pearl?" Will asks.

"I've heard of it." Jack replies.

"Where does it make birth?" Will asks him.

"Where does it make birth? Have you not heard the story? Captain Barbossa and his cree of miscreants sail from the Isle of de la muerta. It's not an island that can be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack tells him.

"Where is it!" Will demands to know.

"Why ask me? Jack replies.

"Because you're a Pirate." Will says.

"And you want the ship for yourself?" Jack asks.

"Never! They took Miss Swann." Will replies.

"Well if you intend to so brazenly go to her rescue and win the fair ladies heart you'll have to do it on your own mate. Because there is no profit in it for me and he doesn't look very knowledgeable of the seas." Jack tells him, pointing at Zoro.

"I can get you out of here. I helped build these Cells." Will says and explains how he can free them.

"What's your name?" Jack asks.  
"Will Turner." He replies.

"That's short for William I imagine. No doubt named by your father eh?" Jack says.

"Yes." Will replies.

"Well mister Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear I'll bring you to the Black Pearl." Jack promises and shakes hands with Will.

Will then gets Jack and Zoro out of the cell.

"Wait up, you said Barbossa right?" Zoro asks Jack, blocking his way out of the cell and Jack nods positive in response.

"What are you doing?" Will asks Zoro annoyed that he's slowing them down.

"Well, I'm joining you of course." Zoro replies with a excited grin on his face.

"And you are?" Will asks.

"Zoro, a bounty hunter. And Barbossa would fetch a nice coin, plus the girl tried to safe me I should repay it favor." Zoro tells him as he and Jack collect their equipment.

The three of them then head to the beach and Jack explains his plan to them.

The three of them go underwater to the ship anchored at the end of the beach and commandeer it, causing the other ship the soldiers are busy getting ready to sail over and catch them. When the soldiers jump onto the commandeered ship the three of them jump over and take over the ship the soldiers just finished getting ready for sea.

* * *

AN: I know it's rather descriptive but the main point of this fic is the Zoro x Elizabeth pairing and their scenes will come a bit later. , hope you like it and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Once they are at sea Jack starts to steer them towards Tortuga, doing most of the work to get the ship to hold together while Zoro is lying down against a mast and Will is sharpening his blade.

"After my mother died, I came out here looking for my father." Will tells them.

"Is that so?" Jack says walking past him, towards the rudder.

"My father Bill Turner, you only agreed to help me after you learned of his name. I'm not a simpleton Jack, you knew my father." Will says expectantly.

"I did, probably as one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him bootstrap or bootstrap Bill." Jack tells him.

"bootstrap?" Will asks confused.

"Good man and a good pirate. You look just like him." Jack says.

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor." Will says, not believing him.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack replies annoyed.

"My father was not a pirate." Will challenges Jack, drawing his sword.

"Put it away son. It's not worth getting beat again." Jack says.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I'd kill you." Will tells him.

"That doesn't matter in the real world. In any case I could kill you both with my eyes closed, what does that change? Nothing." Zoro says annoyed at Will extending the conversation since he wants to take a nap.

"He is right." Jack says, janking on the rudder, making a mast fly right at Will, who was standing near the railing and knocks him overboard with Will hanging onto the wooden beam for dear life.

"You know the only thing which matter right now is the question, can you sail under a pirate? I can't really sail this ship to Tortuga all by myself now can I?" Jack asks Will, turning the rudder again so he's back on board and offers him his sword back.

"Tortuga?" Will asks, accepting the sword.

"Tortuga." Jack confirms.

* * *

When they reach Tortuga and dock their ship Zoro stays on the ship telling them "I better not show my face around here. I don't exactly have the best reputation around these parts, you know hunting for bounties and all." Zoro tells them.

Jack then takes Will around town, finding his first mate sleeping with the pigs and wake him before taking him to a tavern where the three of them recruit a crew for his ship while Jack reveals his plan to trade Will for the Black Pearl to his first mate Gibbs.

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Barbossa reveals the nature of his and his men's curse to Elizabeth and tells her how he plans to lift the curse by putting the last piece of gold of the Aztec treasure back and spilling her blood onto the gold to repay the blood spilled.

The next morning at the Docks Jack is inspecting his crew when one of the recruits asks "And what's the benefit for us?"

"Anna Maria." Jack greets the woman after he takes off her hat, having recognized the voice.

"You stole my boat." She says angrily, slapping Jack across the face.

"Actually, I borrowed it without permission but with every intention of bringing it back to you." Jack tells her.

"But you didn't!" She screams angrily.

"You can have another boat, a better boat." Jack says.

"That one." Will says pointing at the boat they arrived in.

"What one? That one? Aye that one. What say you?" Jack agrees reluctantly.

"Aye!" Anna Maria shouts with her men and they prepare to board the ship.

"So where are we headed next? I'm still waiting for my fight with Barbossa." Zoro asks Jack when he boards the ship with his new crew.

"To an island no one can find except for those who know where it is." Jack replies mysteriously.

Jack then leads them towards the Island, ignoring the storm they pass through since it's necessary to pass it to get to the Island in time.

* * *

They arrive at the Island moments after Barbossa and his crew arrive "You and you, we'll head to land." Jack tells Zoro and Will, getting in a rowing boat with them and rowing them into a cavern system which leads to the treasure room.

"What did you tell Mr. Gibbs to do should the worst happen?" Will asks Jack, having overheard their conversation.

"Pirates code. Anyone who falls behind gets left behind." Jack explains.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?" Will asks.

"You know for having such a bad opinion your well on your way to becoming one. You sprung two men from jail, you commandeered a ship of the fleet, sail with a crew fresh from Tortuga and you're obsessed with treasure." Jack tells him.

"That's not true, I'm not obsessed with treasure." Will disagrees as they arrive on the shores inside the cavern system, pulling their rowing boat on land.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack tells him, leading them to a higher point in the cave they can see what's happening from.

Barbossa is holding a speech for his men with Elizabeth standing in front of the treasure. Will freaks as he sees Elizabeth in danger, but Jack holds him back from revealing himself and tells him "wait for the opportune moment.", Going back to the boats.

"Look, I know you don't have any reason to trust me but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid OK?" Jack tells him, thinking of a plan when Will hits him over the head with a row from behind, knocking him out.

Zoro follows the two and sees Jack lying on the ground with Will standing over him.

"Why'd you do that?" Zoro asks with a sigh.

"He was using us as leverage. Here's the plan, you create a distraction and I'll get Elizbeth on a boat and we'll wait for you before we row back to the ship as fast as we can." Will suggests.

"What about him?" Zoro asks.

"I'll put him on the boat right now, I'll also destroy all of the other rows so they won't be able to follow us." Will explains.

"OK, but you better hurry that many pirates might even be a stretch for me to get away from." Zoro tells him.

"Deal." Will agrees.

Zoro gets ready and waits, seeing Barbossa cuts Elizabeth's' hand and drop the last doubloon into the pile of gold.

"Did it work?" One pirate asks.

"I don't feel no different. How can we tell?" Another one says.

Barbossa takes his gun and shoots one of his men in the chest.

"You are not dead." One pirate says.

"The curse is still upon us." Another one says angrily.

'undead pirates? This will be rough.' Zoro thinks to himself, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"You, your father. What was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa asks Elizabeth angrily.

"No." Elizabeth says, angering Barbossa immensely.

"Barbossa, just the head I've been looking to collect." Zoro shouts announcing his presence at seeing Barbossa about to stab Elizabeth.

Barbossa turns towards Zoro, simply knocking away Elizabeth who falls off the pile of gold they are standing on and down to the water running through the room where Will is already waiting. He covers her mouth and motions for her to follow him quietly. He then leads her to the rowing boats undetected by the pirates and starts to row away.

"What about that Zoro? They are undead, he doesn't stand a chance." Elizabeth asks worried for the green haired man who saved her for the second time now.

"He knew the risks and wanted to stay behind." Will lies and rows them to the boat.

"Oh no, more pirates." Elizabeth says worried when she sees the crew.

"Welcome aboard Mrs. Elizabeth" Gibbs greets her, knowing her from many years ago.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She asks surprised.

"Boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asks.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asks Will.

"Fell behind." Will lies.

"Keep to the code." Gibbs says and Anna Maria takes command of the boat, setting sail to escape the Island.

* * *

|Meanwhile back on the Island|

And who be ye?" Barbossa asks Zoro curiously while Zoro, puts on his bandanna and readies his three swords.

"Lorenor Zoro." He tells them, putting the last Katana in between his teeth.

"The bounty hunter? Hahaha." Barbossa laughs.

"Kill him!" Barbossa then orders, turning back to deal with Elizabeth but sees her missing.

"The girl is gone, find her!" Barbossa shouts and a couple of men rush at Zoro to kill him while others run around looking for Elizabeth.

Zoro engages the six pirates coming at him in a wild battle, delivering multiple kill strikes, all which do nothing since they are only bones in reality, so Zoro tries beheading one but the guy simply keeps on talking while his body looks for its head.

"What the fuck?" Zoro curses and takes this as his cue to leave. He runs towards the boats and arrives to see one boat missing but no one waiting for him while all the oars are lying shattered at the side.

"Crap! He betrayed me." Zoro curses angrily when the six people catch up to him and get joined by another, Barbossa's second in command a bulky black man wielding a whip and a sword.

He orders his men to rush at Zoro, making him block their attacks with his swords and while he's doing this the black man slashes down on Zoro, cutting him deeply across his torso, from his left shoulder down to his right hip. After receiving that blow Zoro slumps to his knees, losing his weapons in the process and the black man is about to finish him off when he sees Jack stumble towards them.

"You are supposed to be dead." One of Barbossa's men says.

"I'm not?" Jack asks, looking down on himself.

"Paralele, Paraaralee…" Jack says.

"Parle?" One pirate suggests.

"That's the one!" Jack says.

"Bring the two to the captain!" the black man orders the group having gathered around them.

"How the blazes did you get off that Island?" Barbossa asks Jack, who is standing in front of him, surrounded by Barbossa's men with Zoro kneeling next to Jack, bleeding profoundly from his wound.

"When you Marooned me you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm captain Jack Sparrow." Jack tells him.

"Gents I believe you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill them." Barbossa orders and his men raise their guns at Jack's and Zoro's heads.

"The girls' blood didn't work did it?" Jack asks.

"Hold your fire. You know who's blood we need." Barbossa says figuring out Jack's agenda.

"I know who's blood you need." Jack replies.

"What about him?" Barbossa asks pointing at Zoro with his sword.

"He's with me, just try to keep him alive for now." Jack says, believing that Zoro might be useful in the future.

* * *

Soon after Jack and Barbossa are discussing a deal for Jack to reveal who's blood they need while chasing after the Interceptor, the ship Jack arrived in.

They soon catch up to the ship while Barbossa locked Zoro and Jack away in the Brigg and they start to fight against each other with Barbossa looking to reclaim the doubloon Elizabeth escaped with. Their fight ends with Barbossa's men winning, Barbossa having reclaimed the necklace despite Jack's effort to get to it first after he and Zoro were able to escape once a cannonball blew right through their cage. They then sink the Interceptor by blowing up the ship with Elizabeth believing that Will is still on the ship.

"Mrs. Swann, you took advantage of our hospitality I think It's time you return the favor." Barbossa tells her, handing her over to his men who try to grab at her but Zoro blocks them, staring them down with dead eyes, scaring them for a moment. In that same moment Will climbed up the Black Pearl.

"Barbossa! She goes free." He yells, aiming a gun at Barbossa.

"What's in your head boy? You only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa asks him.

"You can't. I can." Will tells him, aiming the gun at his own neck while stepping onto the railing.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks.

"My name is Will Turner. My fathers name was Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs in my veins." Will says, making Jack look down with disappointment since Will is screwing up his plans once again.

"Do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to davy jones locker." Will tells him.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner." Barbossa says.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will says.

"Yes we know that, anything else?" Barbossa asks.

"The crew, the crew is not to be harmed." Will demands.

"Agreed." Barbossa tells him.

They then sail to the very own Island Jack has been Marooned once before.

* * *

Elizabeth is walking the plank, having her hands and feet tied up.

"You promised she'd be free. You liar." Will shouts in protest.

"Don't insult my honor, we never said when or where." Barbossa replies.

Elizabeth then stands at the edge of the plank, looking back at Will Zoro and Jack when one of Barbossa's men says "Too long!" stomping onto the plank and making her fall into the sea below.

Zoro breaks free from the men holding him back despite having his arms tied up himself and jumps after her into the water.

"Let him be, he won't live for long anyways." Barbossa laughs.

Jack is the next one to go and he swims to the shore with Zoro doing the same while pulling Elizabeth along with him, keeping her head overwater as best as he can.

"It's the second time I see that bastard sail away on my ship." Jack says annoyed, looking back at the Pearl while getting out of his ropes as they walk onto the beach, with Zoro undoing Elizabeth's constraints before she helps him out of his.

Jack quickly heads to a palm tree on the Island with Elizabeth following him asking "You were Marooned on this Island before, right? So you can escape it the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you have a ship hidden under your dress somewhere young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack tells her.

"Just tell me, how did you escape last time?" Elizabeth asks him, getting in front of him.

"Last time I was here a total of three days alright? Rum runners used this Island as a cash but from the looks of things they are long out of business." Jack tells her, opening a trapdoor in the sand and getting three bottles of rum.

"That's it? That's the secret of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asks disappointed.

"Welcome to the Caribbean mate." He tells her, walking past her while handing her a bottle and offering one to Zoro, who reaches for it before he falls face down on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asks, rushing to his side but getting no response from the green-haired swordsman.

"He might be dead." Jack says.

"Why? What happened?" Elizabeth asks, rolling Zoro onto his back with much difficulty.

"Well when young Mr. Turner came to rescue you, he also betrayed the two of us and left us to die at Barbossa's hands." Jack explains.

"But Will said Zoro was aware of the risks." Elizabeth argues, looking Zoro over for wounds.

"I wouldn't know He knocked me out beforehand. That's how much of a caring person your William is." Jack tells her, pointing at Zoro's torso.

Elizabeth takes off Zoro's shirt and sees the huge gash over his body, letting out a gasp.

"How was he able to stand with this, let alone bring me ashore?" She asks shocked.

"I don't know, he's a resilient bastard it seems." Jack tells her.

"Help me." She asks Jack, trying to pick Zoro up to carry him to a tree.

"OK." He agrees grumbling.

"Can you make a fire?" She asks Jack.

"Oh I can, in fact I'm making a big one, very big one." Jack says excited and starts to make a fire while Elizabeth takes off Zoro's swords from his waist and slips the shirt off him completely, taking it to the shore to wet it and then uses it to try and clean his wound which got smeared with sand when he fell. A couple of minutes later jack has a small fire going before he rushes around to make a bonfire.

While he's doing that Elizabeth ties Zoro up around the tree and heats one of his Katana's in the fire.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." She says a tear falling out of her eyes as she holds the burning hot metal on his wound, cauterizing it while making him wake up screaming to heaven at the pain.

"I'm so sorry." She says finishing his treatment and Zoro slumps down breathing heavily.

"Thank you." He manages to whisper before passing out.

* * *

A couple of hours later Jack is dancing around the bonfire he build while drinking his rum.

Elizabeth is with Zoro, drinking only a little with the injured man while keeping an eye on him.

"So you are the Zoro I've read about right? The Green-headed swordsman hunting down powerful pirates?" She asks him.

"Yes." He replies before taking a swig of rum.

"Why are you here then? I mean I'm sure my father would have been able to tell that you're not a pirate after a day or so." She asks him.

"I would have hung in less than a day plus I wanted to help you. Getting the opportunity to face Barbossa was enticing as well. I just didn't know he was undead." Zoro explains.

"Do you have any idea why Will would leave you behind?" She asks Zoro.

"We will give up anything and betray anyone to get to you and make you love him it seems." Zoro tells her, annoyed.

"He really isn't the man I thought he was." She says disappointed.

"Maybe he was once, but I think Jack's right. Right now, he's no better than the rest of the pirates, doing anything they like as long as they gain something, no matter the cost." Zoro tells her before he coughs a little blood.

"Zoro I think you should rest now, I have a plan to get us off the Island." She tells him in a whisper, helping him lie down.

"Won't you join me?" He asks her.

"Not yet, there is something I must do." She tells him, her cheeks reddening from him offering her to sleep next to him.

"Alright but be careful and if you need something, I'll help you." He tells her.

"You've done enough for today. Sweet dreams." She says, giving him a brief kiss while ignoring the blush spreading on her face.


End file.
